


Bulldozer

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman cannot be stopped.





	Bulldozer

“No, I don’t want to hear that right now! Let me in the damn room!”

You immediately wince at the sound of Roman’s demands as they cut through the commotion right outside your door; rolling your eyes, you straighten your seat in the hospital bed and wait for him to bust in.

The second his concerned eyes take in your condition and small smile, you are wrecked by the pain clouding his features – hurting almost worse than the bruised ribs caused by the car accident; Roman doesn’t notice the doctor or nurse rushing in after him, instead cupping your face with a tender whisper of touch, “They didn’t want to let me in.”

“I heard.”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, (Y/N).” He kisses your forehead, speaking against your skin, “I can’t live without you.”


End file.
